Emblem: Gallery
This is a Gallery page for Princess Daisy and Baby Daisy's emblems throughout their appearances. Mario Tennis (N64) DaisyRacketMT.png|Daisy's racket with her emblem Tennisn64daisy.png Daisy Colors.png Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Bloom_Coach.png|Daisy's emblem is present on her kart, the Bloom Coach BloomCoachIcon-MKDD.png|Bloom Coach icon DaisyCruiser5-GP-MKDD.png|Daisy's emblem on Daisy Cruiser Mario Power Tennis MPTDaisy1.png|Daisy's emblem featured on her racket. 180px-DaisyMPT.png Daisy Mario Power Tennis.PNG|Daisy and Peach with their tennis rackets Mario Party 7 Space_Daisy_MP_7.png|Daisy's space emblem Mario Kart DS MKDSEmblemDaisy.png|Daisy's e emblem in Mario Kart DS EmbDaisy.png|Daisy's name with emblem. Mario Strikers Charged MSCF Sprite Daisys Emblem.png|Daisy's emblem in Mario Strikers Charged. Mario Party 8 DaisyEmblem.png|Daisy's emblem in Mario Party 8. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games MyS emblem Daisy-1.png|Daisy's emblem. Mario Kart Wii Daisy_Emblem_MKW.png|Daisy's emblem Daisy in the Daytripper.png|Daisy's emblem on the Daytripper Daisy in the Super Blooper.png|Daisy's emblem on the Super Blooper Sprinter.png|Daisy's emblem on the Sprinter Mach bike daisy.png|Daisy's emblem on the Mach Bike Daisy's Zip Zip.png|Daisy's emblem on the Zip Zip Daisy's Sneakster.png|Daisy's emblem on the Sneakster Baby Daisy in the Booster Seat.png|Daisy's emblem on the Booster Seat Baby Daisy in the Cheep Charger.png|Daisy's emblem on the Cheep Charger Baby Daisy in the Blue Falcon.png|Daisy's emblem on the Blue Falcon Quacker.jpg|Daisy's emblem on the Quacker Baby Daisy's Mahikruiser.png|Daisy's emblem on the Magikruiser Baby Daisy on the Jet Bubble.png|Daisy's emblem on the Jet Bubble Wild Wing.png|Daisy's emblem on the Wild Wing Standard Kart S.png|Daisy's emblem on The Standard Kart S RMCP01-10.png|Daisy's emblem on Daisy Circuit Mario Super Sluggers MSSC Daisy Flowers F by Cheersoup.jpg|The emblem for the Daisy Flowers can be seen on this card Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games IMAG0112.jpg|Daisy with her emblem on a banner IMAG0117.jpg|Daisy's emblem banner. DaisyemblemWG.png|Daisy's emblem unlocked by getting all gold/1st medals with Daisy. Screenshot 20170604-185936.png|Daisy's emblem with description. MSWGemblem72.png|Daisy's emblem unlocked by clearing 10 missions with Daisy. Mario Sports Mix DaisyGarden-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Daisy's emblem in Daisy Garden (Basketball) Volleyball.jpg|Daisy's emblem in Daisy Garden (Volleyball) 300px-MSM 2-3 Dodgeball.png|Daisy's emblem in Daisy Garden (Dodgeball) GardenHockey.png|Daisy's emblem in Daisy Garden (Hockey) Feed petey.png|Daisy's emblem in Daisy Garden (Feed Petey party game). Garden1.png Mario Kart 7 MK7.png|Daisy's modified emblem seen on flags on Daisy Hills Doors.jpg|Another modified version of Daisy's emblem found on Mario Kart 7's Daisy Hills. The original emblem can be seen on Daisy's Kart below Mario Tennis Open MTO2.png|Daisy's racket with emblem MTODaisyBat.jpg Mario-Tennis-Open-39.jpg|A Mii with Daisy's racket WVW69kJlIDMW -uKrf.jpg|Daisy's tennis racket being unlocked Mario Party: Island Tour MP10.png|Daisy's emblem in Mario Party: Island Tour. 1mp.jpg|Daisy's emblem appears above doors in Bowser's Tower of minigame challenges Daisy has successfully completed 1mp1.jpg|Daisy's emblem can be seen imprinted in the writing pad of a specific minigame from Mario Party: Island Tour DaisyEgg.jpg|Daisy's emblem appears on an egg as a symbol that Daisy got a point. Mario Kart 8 128px-Emblem dsy mk8.png|Daisy's emblem in Mario Kart 8 128px-Emblem dsyb mk8.png|Baby Daisy's emblem in Mario Kart 8 120px-Emblem Daisy MK8.png|Daisy's horn 120px-Emblem Baby Daisy MK8.png|Baby Daisy's horn HAB.png|A Hot Air Balloon with Daisy's Emblem MarioKartSuperGlider.png|Daisy's emblem on her Default Super Glider SweetCake.png|Daisy's emblem is featured as a decoration for the shop Sweet Cake Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS Trofeo de Daisy tenista SSB4 (3DS).png|Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS featuring her tennis racket with emblem. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash 500px-Princess Daisy - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|Daisy's emblem on her tennis racket. WVW69ipnDmIUYtFMXJ.jpg|Daisy's emblem in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, shown on flags in the audience Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games 120px-RioDaisyFlag.png|The Emblem for Princess Daisy Screenshot 20170604-170244 1.jpg|Daisy's emblem on her flag/bio Mario Party: Star Rush Daisy's MPSR stamp.jpg|Daisy's emblem/stamp in Mario Party: Star Rush Mario Sports Superstars 75px-Emblem Soccer Daisy.png|Daisy's Soccer Emblem 75px-Emblem Baseball Daisy.png|Daisy's Baseball Emblem. Screenshot 20170311-142151 1.jpg|Daisy's Emblem on the Flower Racket. Screenshot 20170311-142059 1.jpg|Daisy's Emblem on the Flower Ball. Screenshot 20170311-142131 1.jpg|Daisy's Emblem on the Flower Bat. Screenshot 20170326-222645 1.jpg|Daisy's Horse Racing emblem card. Screenshot 20170311-141911 1.jpg|Daisy with her tennis racket. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe C-vjsNkVwAAHDf .jpg|Daisy's emblem on Sweet Sweet Kingdom Super Mario Run SMR - Mario and co wearing headphones.png|Daisy's emblem is on her headphones Mario Tennis Aces MTA_Daisy_Emblem.png|Daisy's emblem IMG 2903.jpg|Daisy's emblem on her tennis racket. Mario Tennis Aces Tournament.jpg Dgo3F3HXkAAOmUM.jpg Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gz.png|Daisy's emblem appears in the center of the top and bottom frames of her Final Smash D1-SP6gUcAAGLhk.jpeg|Daisy's emblem on her tennis racket Daisy In Game Model SSBU.png|Daisy's tennis racket with emblem, seen on her data render Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games D26ZmufX0AAAr0a.jpg|Daisy's emblem seen on banners in the background of a trailer for the game, confirming Daisy's appearance. Mario Kart Tour MKT Icon DaisyCup.png|Daisy's emblem on the icon for the Daisy Cup